13th Friday – good or bad day?
by Niebo
Summary: 13th Friday… Shinichi does not believe in superstitions but at the same time that day was really unlucky for him… But something important happened on that date too… Something connected to our lovely thief... So in the end it was good or bad day? Decide yourself!


_Disclaimer:_ It's just fan-fiction made for fun. Characters or story world in not mine. Only idea for this one adventure is mine

_Warnings:_ I do not think there are any needed… There is only a little bit of nudity.

_Pairing:_ Kaito/Shinichi (shounen-ai, male x male!)

**13th Friday – good or bad day?**

Shinichi Kudo woke up slowly and looked at the clock. It was still early in the morning but that night wasn't very good for him. He had nasty dream about Black Organization. Of course, Gin had the main role. Fortunately it wasn't threat anymore. More than an year ago he took it down with his friends' help. It wasn't easy as it sounds. Shuichi Akai and Jodie Starling nearly died two times. He was also one feet in the hell when Gin tried to strangle him. Memory of this still gives him shivers. But now they all were in prison except Vermouth. She ran away after she had helped him to find main base. Although he was sure that she was the one who killed Boss in jail – not random guy who wanted revenge. Her motives were still unclear for him as before. Anyway he was very happy that it's already past. Even if he has nightmares from time to time. The year after this event brought in many changes in his life. He regained his body, confessed to Ran and started to date her. Unfortunately after a few months they reached conclusion that they are better as the best friends than lovers. He wanted to try again but then he heard that Ran's fallen in love with someone else. He didn't want to interrupt as long as she was happy.

_So, it's time to begin a day. I don't feel like sleeping anymore._ – he thought while he was standing up and then he looked at a calendar. - _Thirteenth Friday… Nothing unusual… No wait! Today is Kid's heist. That should be fun. _

Shinichi really liked playing with that particular thief. Their meetings were always challenge and after he came back in his true body they became even more exciting. One time he even handcuffed stupid thief but then some snipers tried to take their chance to kill Kid. At the end he had to let him go to save their life but in return he arrested two wanted killers that night. He didn't know why but every time he heard about Kaitou KID, he nearly always smiled. In this all there was something irrational because when he fought with the thief he always felt safe like it was only play with the best friend. Also he never really regretted that thief always escaped him because he knew that there will always be "next time". Sometimes he wondered if his aim was really just caught annoying thief or maybe something else. Maybe he wanted to get to know thief better due his infinite curiosity. He already knew that Kid was looking for something. Some kind specific jewel. Also it wasn't mystery for him that some people were trying kill the thief to stop him, not to get revenge. Another evil organization? He hoped that it's only his imagination.

Still in his pajamas he went to kitchen. Sadly his fridge turned out to be almost empty. Well, he still had his coffee and last slice of bread so it wasn't that bad. After breakfast he began to get ready to school. Meantime he remembered that he should takes his project for history teacher but he forgot where he had put it. So hunt has began. Before he finally found it he managed to cut his finger with sheet of paper and hit his head with a door of cupboard. Not very good begging of day but still it was nothing unusual. It could always been worse. He might never find it.

Sometime later he went with Ran to school. Actually her boyfriend went to America for two weeks. It was his tennis club trip. So she decided that she could spend more time with her best friend. It was nice but he didn't really want to listen about _him_ again. It was because of this he felt more lonely. He still had only a few friends: Hattori but he was living far away from Tokyo, professor Agase but he was rather like good uncle and of course Ran but she didn't have much time for him anymore. You now: karate club, father, Sonoko, _boyfriend_. He should tried find his own love but unfortunately any girl he met was not enough for him. They were his fans more or less but they never really tried know him better. Never tried to understood him. Also it was really hard for him to understand them. It didn't just work.

Suddenly they heard scream from near shop. Shinichi as a good detective got there quite fast to see what was going on.

- There's a dead body in the restroom!

Yes. There was another dead body, in addition half naked.

_Why couldn't he die after he put his underwear on?_

- Ran. Could you go to school alone from now and say teacher I will be late?

A little red she looked at him then sighed. I wasn't nothing unusual for her friend. Why fate couldn't give him free week from murders or another mysteries? Oh, right. In that case his life would be too boring.

– Okay, Shinichi. Try be fast.

So she left and he began to look for clues what had happened there. When police arrived he already had four suspects. Unluckily he still couldn't find weapon. He knew it was some kind of needle with poison so it must be hidden in something that victim touched. Officers didn't help him very much. A new detective in the first division was his anti-fan so he did everything to make things more difficult for him. What a bastard. Then something caught his eye. Black cat sat in the corner on the silver underpants.

_No, it cannot be. That's stupid idea but I should make sure._

So he went to take better look but suddenly cat took undies and escaped from his reach. He chased after it a few minutes to officers' merriment. They didn't help him. They got on his nerves today, truly. Finally he caught stupid cat after got several scratches from said evil animal. Happily he found what he was looking for. Small pin has been hidden in its waistband.

_Great. He's dead because he tried steal some underpants – again if I'm right. _

So he said his theory aloud. Of course stupid detective and others pooh-poohed him at the start. But he stubbornly gave them enough proofs to shut up. The victim tried set up this undies to steal them but before he had a chance he touched needle and because it was in pants he would been dead eventually at the latest after he put them on. And murderer was his partner what was proven by findings in his pocket. There were several pins and bottle filled with venom. Motive? The victim had been unfaithful to his sister. He had warned him that would happened if he did that. Naturally victim hadn't listened him. What a beautiful partnership…

-That's a pity that you cannot say us why cat like this pants that much so it took it away from crime scene.

He gave him annoying look but didn't say anything while he was leaving. He didn't want to waste more time. _It would be third period soon._

Again luck wasn't on his side today. On the way to school some dog decided that would be funny caught his trouser-leg. Oh, it didn't bit him. Just tore a bit his uniform. Teacher wasn't very pleasant with that so he said a few hard words to him but it wasn't his fault!

At the lunchtime he went with Ran and Sonoko to cafeteria. He wanted to buy a bento but certainly at time he arrived there left only very unpopular kinds. Anyway he bought it. Even if it had horrible flavor, he didn't like to feel hungry all day.

Meantime eating Ran was telling Sonoko what had happened in the morning. He also gave several words on this matter.

- Oh, Kudo! 13th Friday has just gotten you! Your bad luck today is worse than usual.

- What's special about Friday? It's just another day in month.

- You don't know?! 13th Friday is the worst day in a year. Bad luck is free and uses that fact by making our day miserable.

- I don't believe in such poppycock. Maybe it's not my best day but it doesn't mean that it cannot be better latter.

- Yeah, yeah… We'll see, Kudo.

He didn't went back from school unhurt that day.

_Maybe Sonoko was right? No, it's just coincidence._

During math lesson some guys who played football on the field broke window in his classroom and obviously he was one of the people who were hurt because of it. Nurse had to removed glass fragments from his right forearm so now it was all bandaged. It was quite painful experience.

Really unlucky day but KID's heist should be better… Right?

Tonight thief planed his heist in small museum in Hiatari No Yoi Park (exposure to the good sun) but exactly there was jewel called Yume Eien (Dream Eternity). It was rather the unique place. Most arts were sculptures. There was only a few jewels or interesting in some strange way stones. And these all were not in building but in open space decorated with trees, bushes, flowers. There was even small lake. Tonight's target was near it in nice arbor, already surrounded by police.

When Shinichi arrived everyone were waiting for KID nervously. Inspector Nakamori was shouting at his men last instructions but detective not paid attention to it. Although sadly those shouts were hurting his ears. Inspector was even louder than usual. He already could feel coming headache. Anyway he was looking for any sign where or how KID would to start his show, attentively. To his irritation Hakuba often distracted him by asking some pointless questions. Stupid blonde thought that he could know something more about KID or he already had proof who he is but for some unknown reasons he didn't want to tell police. He went to that conclude after last heist because KID covered him up with blanket after he had knocked him down with his usual way. How much more blonde could be blind? These was nothing unusual. That night was quite cold and that thief didn't want make him sick. He was sure that he would do that for Hakuba too if he was in his place. Fortunately it was already nine o'clock. Only five minutes before he would has his fun. He smiled truly, unconsciously before smirked. Challenge was waiting.

Meantime said thief was observing our detective by binoculars. Everything for heist was ready so he had spare time. When he saw smiling Shinichi he felt something warn in his chest. And he knew it was love. He realized that fell in love with modern Homes only two months ago but this feeling was haunting him for a much longer time. When he thought about it, it must stared after his second meeting with him. Small feeling which developed in something big, slowly. Officially they met only at his heist but sometimes Kaito broke in Shinichi's house and watched sleeping detective. He was surprised that he never woke up that times. It was like he was under magic spell which make him feels safe. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. But sometimes Shinichi had nightmares. He didn't want to wake him up but he would did that if there wasn't any other way but peaceful dream always came back to Shinichi when he began petting him lightly. He has so soft hair and nicely warm face. Kaito truly wanted kiss him but that wasn't fair when detective slept. He wanted tell Shinichi how he felt but he didn't know how. In addiction he was worried how he would respond. Through he suspected that maybe detective felt the same to him because of many little things that happened in the last several months. For example he could see his smile when he appeared before it became smirk. Or when he sometimes blushed unconsciously when they were near themselves. Fighting of course but… Or that night when he could died if not Shinichi. He saved and helped him. That night he could clearly see worry about him in his eyes. So maybe he had a chance… He knew he should tried but still waited for a perfect time but now…

_It's show time._

Exactly at nine p.m. pink gas covered everything just for few minutes. But that was enough for Kaitou Kid to take jewel. No one could reacted in time. Now standing in the bout going slowly toward other side of lake, thief shouted:

- Sorry my ladies and gentlemen but today I'm in fast. I heard that today will be beautiful show of falling stars! I promise to play with you next time!

Everyone rushed after him. Some policemen quickly swam to him but then KID somehow flew in the air and escaped them. Up to now Kudo only observed all action but thanks quick deduction now he knows where he should go if he wants to catch stupid thief. He moved fast between policemen to get in dark alley and then to small fountain. KID already waited there for him. Task force still didn't get that their KID was in reality balloon.

- Ah! My dear detective wants to see falling stars with me? – said to Shinichi grinning like a child who saw its favorite toy. Unknown to him Shinichi felt shivers of excitation.

- I don't think so, Kid. From cell is quite hard to see sky and you are going there tonight.

- Ma ~ Don't be so cold my dear detective! It's a beautiful night, especially for us! Maybe would you like to play new game with me ~?

- Why? Are you became bored with our usual game or just become worried that I can really catch you? - Kudo answered him while he was getting ready to shoot KID with football from his belt. Smirk never disappeared from his face. His mind was analyzing all known information quickly to find the best tactic which can be used in battle. Now he just must wait for good moment to start…

SPLASH!

Even before KID said a word or any of them took any further action Task Force found them with Hakuba and Nakamori in first row. Unfortunately Shinichi didn't move from their way fast enough and because of it he was in fountain now. Just for a moment of shock he observed as everyone rushed after escaping thief leaving him behind before he hit water with anger. He had enough! What a horrible day!

**_I'm going home! I hope that KID would like to dress all them in pink and photo of them will be on front page of tomorrow newspaper! _**

With some problems he left fountain and went toward Yume Forest. It was the quickest way to his home. He was so wet! Even it was warm summer day he still felt so cold! He will be sick tomorrow. He was sure!

Then to his surprise someone suddenly put soft white towel around him.

- Hello again, my dear detective~

- KID…

Shinichi felt strange warm feeling in his belly. Thief stayed just behind him and had his hand on his arms. But what said person said next gave him small shock.

- You should take off your clothes, my dear detective.

Shinichi looked fast at the thief with widen eyes.

- They're wet. You'll catch cold. I can lent you mine spare. You are going to look great in white~

Before he could answered thief sat him on other fluffy towel and started to take off his shoes. Everything happened in one blink of eye!

- Hey, stop! I can do that myself! – Kudo shouted before he twitched with a pain. Unexpected bath didn't help his earlier injury. Now his forearm hurt again when he uses it.

- I think you still need my help, my dear detective~

With that argumentations Kudo couldn't really disagree. So in the end he lose his wet clothes with a little help although he did everything what he could alone. I was a quite strange experience. KID was taking his clothes in slow, careful way like he was some fragile object… or more like sacred one. Forbidden to touch by commoners.

After a while he sat on fluffy tower only wrapped with other. Meantime KID was drying his hair with another one.

He didn't understand why he feels safe in thief's care. However it was embarrassing that now he was nude! When is he going to give him some clothes?!

- Patient, my dear detective. First you must be dry. – KID answered him his silent question. He must read it from his gaze.

- I think it would be now. Only my hairs are a little wet now… So could you be that kind and fulfill your promise to me?

- I'm gentlemen! I always keep my word!

After saying that he took out from his rucksack spare trousers and t-shirt. They weren't white… just some jeans and red top…

- Oh! I forgot my white complete! That's a pity. I wanted to see you in white so much…

- Does the color of clothes mean so much to you?

- Not always! I just wanted to see in the color that would meant that you are mine! – he answered with cheeky grin.

The poor detective become quite red after hearing these words but he did not say anything. He was just too shocked! Meantime the thief was still talking…

- You know… - he began to say while he kneeled in from of Shinichi – From what I heard from your sweet Ran's friend, you had quite bad day today. And that stupid Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu gave you bad time too… Because of them you could caught cold if I did not come with help… But do not worry, they paid for this! – He had sinister light in his eyes while he was saying this.

- What did you do? – Shinichi asked him but he had already a really good idea, so he slowly began to smile…

- Oh, I just gave them pinks tutus and good make up. I'm quite proud of myself! It's not easy to make good make up in a few seconds!

After this Shinichi began to laugh. So his wish was fulfilled.

- I would like to see that!

- Oh, just for your information… You should check tomorrow newspaper – KID said with a wild grin.

- I will do that for sure.

- But going back what I wanted to say. I know you had bad day earlier today and after hearing what I want to say to I hope it will not become worse…

He put his hand on Shinichi's arm. The detective did not know what to expect and confusion was showing on his face.

- I like you. Even after only our first meeting I knew that you are a great man and so strong willed. As time went on, you've become my greatest rival but also good friend. And to say the truth I think I am falling for you. - The red rose showed up in his hand - So I wonder if you could give a change to steal your heart? - then he offered it to Shinichi.

It have to be a dream. – Shinichi thought. – This all situation is so unbelievable! But no. It wasn't a dream or bad joke. The look in KID's eyes was too serious for that. Shinichi looked deep inside KID's eyes. He could see in them affection, care and fear of rejection…

The fact that he was naked was forgotten now. The spare clothes laid next to him on grass. But he had only one though in his mind… Does he want to try with KID?

He knew that he liked the thief but the question was "in which kind?". Just like a friend or more? Did he even swing that way?

Oh, oh! – though Kaito after he noticed Kudo had fallen deep in his thoughts. – He didn't know what provoked him to make his confession now but in some way he was glad that he said it. Now was the worst part – waiting for answer. Fortunately Shinichi took him serious. He was a little afraid that he would change this all in one bad joke…

Shinichi was taking his sweet time but come on! Have a mercy! It's hard to wait in that heavy silence…

I thinking too much – though Shinichi – What's the most important thing now? That what I feel after hearing KID confession and I think that I'm… happy. And if I'm happy that means… Another question. Would I like to hug or kiss KID? The answer to that… Next, if I care that he is thief or that in future I might need to hide from police that I know who is he? That would be… So the conclusion is…

I took red rose from him.

- I don't know if our relationship is going to work up. I don't know if I can fall in love you. But I only know that I like you and I would like to try – Shinichi answered him with small smile.

Kaito was so glad that he took Shinichi in strong hug.

- Oi, oi… That's enough of this tenderness! I need to dress up before I really catch a cold. – The all facts found their way in his consciousness again. He was naked in the forest while thief was hugging him. What would someone think if they found him in such embarrassing position! Who could find them? Hakuba for example! He was quite stubborn fellow…

- Ah! Alright, I just go glad. You are not going to regret this decision! But now, let's take you home!

As it was said it was done. KID walked Shinichi back. He was in guise of course. During that time they talked about a few little things more or less important but at the end KID promised to come to Shinichi's home tomorrow evening.

Later that night when Shinichi was laying in his bed already some thoughts came to him…

Did he made a good choice?

Ne, he wanted to try. Maybe he just doesn't want to admit that he already feels something more that friendship for the thief.

What about morals? He was just a showman and thief. Nothing too bad. And if he is correct the KID's purpose was more rightful that anyone can think…

He still did not know KID's name, but he does not mind. He will know in time. Nearly for sure tomorrow. Sometimes the thief could be quite predictable.

KID has got many secrets for sure but he is not better. But with flow of time they will get know better each other… And maybe they would become quite powerful pair…

Maybe thanks to thief he will never feel lonely again…

_Even bad day could bring something really good in our life._

Now he fell in dream full of hope and happiness.

**THE END**

_Author note:_

Yay! My first fanfiction. I hope you liked it and I did not make many language mistakes in it. I checked it but it is easy to miss something…

It's only one-shot but I had a few ideas for much longer stories so I hope that after some time I will be ready with new story for you.

In this case I wanted to make sweet, light and a little funny story. Shinichi has some bad day but in the end it was not so bad I think :) Even worse time can direct us to something good in the end!

Kindly thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
